Heaven's Army
by Cambian
Summary: The yellow eyed demon isn't the only one that started an army. Now Harry and his brother Devin must team up with the Winchesters to stop hell from coming to Earth. Contains slash. Dean/OMC, Sam/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Summary: Azazel wasn't the only one creating an army. The Winchester brothers run into two soldiers from this 'other' army and their world gets turned upside down. Contains Slash. Dean/OMC, Sam/Harry.

AN: In this story Harry will have been born in 1990. I'm not doing this because it's the year that I was born, but because I know better how to fit the years in better. I also wanted to make the army a group of younger people. Anyway, this means that Harry's parents died in 1991 and he started Hogwarts in 2001.

Also, this story takes place just after the demons had been released at the end of season 2. You could say it is an alternate universe after that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Abdiel's Army**

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to Heaven when we die_

_I am a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_**Breaking Benjamin – Blow me Away**_

_**

* * *

**_

_September 27, 1990_

The glowing figure stood over the child named Devin. The child was truly beautiful with pale skin and eyes such a dark blue that they appeared black, nearly as black as his raven locks.

Abdiel didn't want to follow in Azazel's footsteps but he hadn't been left with much choice. The demon had fed his blood to so many human children, infusing them with his darkness. But Abdiel had been the one to send so many of them to hell, including Lucifer himself. There was no other choice than to counter Azazel's plans with his own army.

The angel cut into his wrist and let the blood slip into the boy's open mouth.

"Forgive me child. But you have been chosen by the hand of God to save your brothers and sisters."

Abdiel leaned down and kissed the child's forehead as he peacefully slept. The angel saw each of these children as his own. They were brothers and sisters bound together by his blood and the destiny to destroy the demons that were walking the earth.

This child was special though. This child had been born specifically for this purpose. This boy…was his general. When he was older, this boy would lead the army against the demons.

* * *

_October 31, 1990_

Abdiel stood over one Harry James Potter while his parents Lilly and James watched on with curious eyes. It was after the prophecy had been made about Harry that the angel had contacted them. He had made a deal with them. He would give Harry the power that was needed to fight against Voldemort and to stay alive in return for Harry becoming his son and fighting the forces of evil when he grew older.

Several drops of blood fell into Harry's open mouth and he began to cry at the strange taste before falling into a fitful sleep. Not even Abdiel could have known that Lilly and James would die in exactly one year's time, nor could he know that his blood would become active within his children so much sooner that Azazel's would become active within his own.

* * *

_September 27, 2008_

Devin gasped as he sat bolt upright. His head pounded as he pulled himself out of bed.

Every night since before he could even remember…he would have training sessions within his dreams. It was the same for everyone like him. He was one of Abdiel's chosen. Half human, half angel. He had been hunting the things that hid within the darkness since he was sixteen. It was the same with all of them. They all trained together each night, but now it was time for them to gather in groups. He had been paired with a guy named Harry Potter. The two had been given a special task from their father.

Find Dean and Sam Winchester, protect them, and work with them.

* * *

_Today_

Black hair fell before Devin's midnight blue eyes. His pale skin almost seemed to glow in the lights of the night club. He and Harry had formed a band together to gain the money that they needed to get by. If there was one thing you could say about hunting, it was that the pay sucked.

Harry picked up his guitar, his emerald eyes shining at Devin as he gave a thumbs up.

They had learned that Sam and Dean would be here tonight. They had been watching the brothers and had even sent the brothers a set of drinks.

Now it was time to work to get their pay.

_They form a line,  
One at a time,  
Ready to play,  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose,  
We've got to move,  
Steady the helm.  
(I am losing sight again)_

Fire your guns,  
It's time to roll,  
Blow me away,  
(I will stay in the mess I made)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

Fire your guns,  
It's time to roll,  
Blow me away,  
(I will stay in the mess I made)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

Wanted it back  
(Don't fight back God)

(Back off)

(Die)

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

Save us all!

_

* * *

_

Dean and Sam were both a bit confused when a waitress brought over a beer for each of them. She said it was from the band. Sam looked up slowly and shifted in his seat as the music began.

"Dean…they don't feel right. Like…they don't feel human."

"What are you now? Missouri?" Dean looked up at them. The singer was kind of cute actually. But there was something about the song. It seemed like the guy meant ever word that he was saying. After a few songs the singer walked over to them and looked at his brother.

"Sam Winchester?"

The guitarist made his way up behind the singer and tapped him on the back.

"Dev, you don't have to keep up the hard ass persona. He's harmless to us." The green eyed young man looked at the brothers.

"I'm Harry, this is my brother Devin. We're hunters like you. But…we're a bit more like your brother Sam then anything."

Devin turned to look at Harry and snorted.

"That's an understatement Har." Devin turned back to the brothers, his eyes seeming even darker than they had before. "I think we should go somewhere a bit more private to speak."

Devin knew that the brother's wouldn't willingly follow. He held out his hand and a silent force struck the two brothers, causing them to both lose consciousness.

* * *

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed in what appeared to be a motel room. He turned to see that his brother was on the bed across from him, but that one of his hands was handcuffed to the bedpost. Sam's own hands were free.

The mattress dipped and Harry sat down at the end of the bed. Sam noticed that the one called Devin was sitting at a small table, watching Dean with a wary eye.

"Who are you guys, what did you do to us?"

Sam was reaching for the knife he had hidden, only to find that Harry had it in his hand.

"We had no choice. You wouldn't have come with us willingly and we needed to explain. We'll say speak when your brother wakes up."

Dean groaned, causing Devin to stand up and walk over to him, gagging him so that they wouldn't have to worry about him talking ahead of them.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Harry asked his brother with a curious glance.

Ever since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had become more childlike. Perhaps it was because he didn't have to hold up as the 'savior'. He didn't have to pretend to be strong with Devin around. Devin was the boss after all. The strongest of them.

"I'll tell them. And I want no interruptions."

Devin seemed to gather his thoughts.

"You know that the yellow eyed demon Azazel started an army. He fed many children his blood, making them half demons. That is where you come in Sam. You're one of those kids. His chosen general. Well, there was an angel who did much the same thing. Abdiel was one of the strongest angels fighting on heaven's side. He was the one that killed Lucifer's angelic form, casting him down into the pit. He did the same to Azazel as well. He couldn't allow that fuck to get away with destroying the world, so he created an army in the exact same way. We've been given angelic abilities. We have been trained to hunt demons down since before we could even crawl. Abdiel became our father when he gave us his blood, and what daddy dearest says…we do. He paired Harry and I up a while ago and told us to track the two of you down and help you. You are his…unspoken and unblooded soldiers. You were too old to receive his blood by the time he started his army."

Devin walked over to Dean and removed the gag before removing the handcuffs.

"What you do with this information is up to you. You can believe us or not. I couldn't care less. I'm not going to stick around a couple of ungrateful jackasses when I can be out there doing what I was born to do."

Devin turned to Sam and tilted his head to the side.

"You became Azazel's general even though you do not want that part. I was born to become Abdiel's though. He possessed my father the night that I was conceived so that I would be given his blood in that way. And then he gave me his blood when I was a week old in order to make me stronger than the rest. My parents…they were the ones that called him and let them know what they believed Azazel was up to. My parents were hunters. They were good friends with your father before they died."

Devin looked at Harry before turning and leaving the room. He didn't look at either of the Winchester brothers as he had spoken.

Harry knew something was wrong with his brother and he frowned before looking back at the Winchester brothers.

"There are only seven of us by the way. The others were all killed by demons. They…were only children at the time. His parents were trying to protect those other kids…but they died at Azazel's hand. This would be the anniversary of their death."

* * *

After a week, Sam was satisfied that what Harry and Devin had told them had been the truth. Harry had shown off his abilities to the brothers and Sam had looked into Abdiel. It seemed that the angel was who they said he was.

Harry and Devin were both away at that moment and it gave the brothers their first time to talk alone since they had been 'kidnapped'.

"I think we should believe them Dean."

"Yea, you would. You got the hots for little green eyes. We can't trust them Sammy. Anything that has that much power has got to be evil."

"I have powers Dean. The visions. That time I was able to move the dresser in order to save you. Does that make me evil Dean?"

"Don't talk like that Sammy! We can't trust them. They kidnapped us you know. They're probably demons or something…"

Dean was broken out of saying anything else when Devin crashed through the door with a newspaper in hand. Harry skipped in happily behind him.

"Can we go Dev? It sounds like fun. Besides…didn't you grow up somewhere around there?"

Devin shook his head.

"I grew up on the other side of the state. It's just a story Harry. Seen only two days before it vanished into thin air."

"By three unconnected people."

"Supposedly unconnected. All of them were kids too."

"And then why did it show up again after all these years."

"Does it matter? There have been no deaths, no attacks. It's not up our alley."

The Winchester brothers watched the conversation before Dean finally broke the two out of their conversation.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Devin tossed a paper at Dean. "Harry wants to go hunting the Dover Demon."

The sudden desire to piss Devin off filled Dean. He smirked and handed the paper to his brother. "I'm game."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** About the chapter name. Part 2 will not happen directly after this. This is the name of the chapters that revolve around well known haunts/strange creatures. In this chapter, The Dover Demon and The Winchester *snicker* Mystery House.

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Potter and the case of the Urban Legends part 1**

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this how it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony…_

_**Dear Agony – Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

_Dover, Massachusetts_

Devin had been outvoted. Dean had sided with Harry, and Sam had sided with Dean. Perhaps the worst part was that they had arrived to see a body being pulled out of the woods.

"It doesn't attack humans huh?"

"Shut up Harry."

Harry and Devin were forced to watch from the back seat of the Impala as Sam and Dean asked the police about what had happened. Dean sighed as he started up his baby and began driving to the nearest motel.

"Animal attack. The woman said she saw her husband get ripped to shreds by the claws of some strange grey thing with glowing green eyes. Huge head, tiny body. About the size of a goat."

Devin swore under his breath.

"We're supposed to be demon hunters, not fucking crypto-zoologists."

"Yea well, turns out the Dover Demon may actually be a demon, right up your alley right?"

Devin scowled at Dean before sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on.

--- --- --- ---

Sam and Harry had teamed up to hunt the 'demon'. The sky was overcast, leaving no stars or moon to light through the thick forest. The two had gone east while the others had headed west.

"Do you think those two are going to be okay Sam?"

Sam laughed softly at Harry's question.

"If they don't kill one another, I'm sure they'll be fine. They seem to be at one another's throats all the time."

Harry smirked.

"That's just Devin's way of showing he's attracted to Dean."

Sam stiffened, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of any man being attracted to his brother. Hell, he didn't even like to think of women being attracted to his brother.

"Right…Dean and Devin. Don't think that will happen. Dean is pretty damn straight. Besides, even if he wasn't…he would deny it. He would fight it tooth and nail."

Harry hummed.

"I suppose you're right."

A muffle growl sounded, filling the silent forest. All other noises stopped. Fear gripped Sam's heart. It had come from the direction that Dean and Devin had traveled.

Harry rested a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go."

--- --- --- ---

Dean let off a shot at the thing that stood before them. It looked just like the pictures. The bullets weren't working on the thing though. It slowly made its way closer before standing and shifting its form, taking the form of his baby brother laying on the ground with his neck slit open, blood pooling around him.

"Sammy?"

Devin grabbed Dean's arm and tried to pull him away.

"That's not him. That thing is feeding off of your fear."

Devin stepped in front of Dean. The fallen Sam began to change its form until a perfect replica of Devin stood before them. Its eyes were completely black like a demon's, and it had two large black wings. Slowly the feathers began to fall from the wings, leaving them leathery and bat like.

"_What's the matter…me…afraid of what your future may hold?_"

---- ---- ----

Harry and Sam skidded to a stop when they heard a scream. It was Dean.

"Dean…Dean never screams Harry."

The two continued to run until they came to a clearing. Devin lay in the center, blood covering his front where his chest had been ripped at. Dean was pinned to a tree by something that looked like Sam with pitch black eyes and a slit throat.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam's gun was aimed at it, but he only had buck shot. If he were to fire…some of it would probably hit Dean as well.

"Boggart…" The groan came from where Devin was laying on the ground. "You're up Harry."

Harry pulled a long thing piece of wood from his pocket and pointed at the creature, causing a red light to shoot it away from Dean before he stepped before the thing and cried out another spell.

"Ridicilus!"

The creature's form blurred before taking on the shape of a harmless life-sized Dover Demon bobble head. The head made out of watermelon. Harry took the gun from Sam and shot at the thing's head, causing it to burst open, its fruity contents spraying everywhere before the entire thing began to disintegrate.

--- --- --- ---

_Salem, Mass_

_An hour and a half later._

Devin groaned as Harry lowered him to a bed. They were currently at one of Harry's residences, a small manor on the outskirts of Salem. He had thought that it was funny to have a home in Salem, seeing as so many 'witches' had been put to death there. What better place for a wizard to hide?

"Is he going to be okay? He's supposed to be the strongest of you…right?"

Sam was slightly worried. Devin's wounds had only just stopped bleeding a matter of moments ago.

"The only thing that can do this much damage to Devin…is himself. Boggarts are demons of fear. They read what you are most afraid of, and they become it so that they can feed on your fear. This is the first case of one actually killing people though. The only way to stop them is to trick them into turning into something harmless and destroying it."

"Hence the watermelon bobble head?"

Harry smiled softly. "Precisely."

"So…how did fear make Devin hurt himself?"

"It didn't. Devin's greatest fear is that he'll somehow become evil. That he'll become one of the fallen. That he'll completely lose himself. When the boggart took his image…it became a small part of him and was able to inflict damage."

Harry left his brother to sleep. Dean had gone to his own room as soon as they had arrived and stated how he was going to sleep for a week. Fear really could take a lot out of you.

"What are you Harry?"

"Besides being part angel? I'm a wizard. Not those…things that sell their souls for demonic power. I was born with my power and the ability to call it to me. Abdiel came to me because there was a prophecy about an evil and powerful man being destroyed by a child. I…grew up in an abusive home after my parents died. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and was forced to do all of the cooking and cleaning until I was eleven and was told that I was a wizard. That year I faced the dark lord for the first time. The next year it was the same. Third year I found out about a godfather I didn't know I had. He had been wrongfully imprisoned for murder so I helped him escape from the people that wanted to throw him back in prison. Fourth year I was forced into a contest that was meant for no one under the age of seventeen. I…was used to bring the dark lord back into his body and I watched as a school mate was killed. Fifth year I was tricked into thinking that my godfather was in danger…and it resulted into his actual death."

Harry took a deep breath.

"When I was sixteen the actual war started. I was the leader. I had been trained and was to save everyone from something that they were all too frightened to stand up against. I watched as people died around me. My friends, the people I had come to think of family. I even watched as some of them turned to the dark side. Then I saw him standing there…the one I was supposed to kill. So I let loose the powers Abdiel gave me and I killed him. It was so easy. He was so truly weak. How he had been able to bring that world to fear was besides me. A was placed in prison a week later, and when I was to be put to death…well that's when Devin showed up and we've been hunting together ever since."

Sam took everything in before frowning. Anger showed in his body language and on his face.

"You saved them. You saved all of them and then they turned on you? Just like that?" He snapped his fingers to show how quickly it seemed that they had turned on Harry.

"It was a bit faster than that. But yes. It turns out that the other leader of the light wasn't as squeaky clean as we had thought. He was using me and had every intention of killing me and taking my power. He's currently six feet under though. Devin saw to that. He ripped his soul from his body for turning on me."

"He sounds very protective of you."

"I'm his baby brother. He is just as protective of me as Dean is of you. Maybe more so because of how much I've been though. I can finally be a child now. I can finally live my life without having to worry about saving the world. That's Devin's job and he's honored to have it."

---- ---- ---- ----

Dean groaned as the most amazing smell pulled him out of the warm nest of covers and the overly comfortable bed. He pulled on his clothes with his eyes still closed, not noticing that his shirt was both backwards and inside out. He followed his nose, bumping into things until he plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table and started stuffing food into his mouth.

A deep moan made its way from his throat as he opened his eyes and began to stuff his face with food.

He didn't even notice that both Harry and his brother were watching him in silent awe.

Harry burst into laughter as he held his cup of tea.

"Is your brother always like this when there is food around?"

Sam snorted over his cup of coffee. "We usually eat at diners or from the gas station. He doesn't usually get home cooked food, and he can't cook worth shit so he can't make it for himself."

Dean was too far gone in the wonderful taste of Harry's cooking to pay any attention to what the two younger men were talking about.

Harry stood up suddenly and turned to see his brother slowly make his way into the kitchen. His body was moving stiffly as he was obviously still in pain, even if the wounds were only faint pink marks now.

They all watched as Devin walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water before sitting down and draining nearly the entire bottle.

"Yoof eng ukay?"

Devin set his dark eyes on Dean and tilted his head to the side.

"You wanna try that again in English there buddy?"

Dean blushed lightly; it was only noticeable to Sam though. Dean swallowed his food and took a swig of some coffee to wash it down.

"Are you feeling okay? You took a major beating last night. You know…for someone who is supposed to be an angel's favored…you're kind of weak."

Devin's eyes turned pure white with rage and he held up his hand, only for Harry to whack him so hard in the back of the head that his forehead banged against the table.

"We're supposed to protect them, not maim them."

Devin grumbled and simply threw his bottle at Dean's head instead before standing and heading to take a shower.

Sam turned slowly to look at his brother.

"Did you really have to push him? You guys are really sucking with getting along. If Harry and I can be friends, why can't the two of you?"

Dean looked at his brother before growling.

"He fucking kidnapped us Sammy! Harry we may be able to trust. He hasn't used any of his hoodoo on us. Devin has!"

Dean grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it angrily before standing up and leaving to go change his clothes back in his room.

---- ---- ----

_San Jose, California_

Dean burst out laughing as they looked up at the sprawling mansion.

"The Winchester Mystery House. Something tells me that its fate we're here Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper he had been reading. All of the tours had been canceled because at least one person had gone missing per day for the last month on those tours. If you asked Sam…they should have stopped them after the first disappearance, not the thirty first.

"Wasn't this woman like…a distant cousin or something?"

Harry leaned forward from where he was sitting behind Dean.

"You mean…you're seriously related to her?"

Sam signed and tossed the paper onto the dash board. "Yea. She was our distant cousin, but through marriage. It was her husband that we were related to through blood."

"Well, I say we check it out."

Dean slipped out of the car, just as an ominous crash of thunder sounded, the lightning streaking behind the house and illuminating the sky for just a moment. The moment the four of them entered is when the rain began to fall.

"Ohhh spooky!" Devin had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around. They should have been hunting demons. Hell…even the boggart was better than this. The only thing that could be in this place was spirits. "I say we get out of here and salt and burn the bitch's bones and just leave."

"What's wrong Devy, you scared of a little ghost?"

Devin turned to look at Dean with his dark eyes.

"I was created for one thing and one thing only Dean. This is not it. There war is coming and I want to get as many of my enemies destroyed before hand as I possibly can."

"Yea, yea, whatever. We'll let you pick the next hunt."

"Well then, now that you too are settled. I say we split up…and be careful. There are doors that lead right outside from the upper floors; you don't want to step into thin air."

Devin had already taken off in one direction, and Dean was heading in another. Harry jumped when another crash of thunder sounded, causing the mansion to rattle.

"You can come with me Harry."

Harry looked up at Sam with grateful eyes.

"Thanks."

---- ---- ---- ----

_Dean_

_The Séance Room_

Dean shined his flashlight around the round room. It was empty and yet…something about it sent a chill up his spine. Dean looked down at a map he had swiped from the front and looked at where he was. The Séance room. It figured that he would have ended up in here.

There seemed to be only one way in and one way out. That would really suck if you actually were able to raise something evil.

Dean took a few steps deeper into the room before the door slammed shut behind him. He turned to look at the wall, unable to find the door. It blended in so perfectly with the wall that it appeared to be just another panel of the round room.

Dean began banging on the walls, trying to get a door to open, even calling for Sam or one of the others.

"They won't be able to here you Dean."

Dean turned slowly to see the figure of an old woman.

"It's so nice to see another Winchester. I had thought that I was the last."

---- ----- ----

_Devin_

_Ballroom_

Devin was just walking past the pipe organ when it started playing. He turned slowly, just in time to see a figure vanish from standing in front of it. Devin sighed.

"Ghosts…how annoying."

Screams assaulted Devin's ears and he began to run to where they were coming from. He opened a door, just in time for it to slam shut behind him and the entire image of the place to change. He was surrounded by people; all of them were very much alive. They were the people that had been taken from the tours.

"Is everyone all right?"

He got several nods before turning back to the door. He could feel the dark energy from around the door and closed his eyes, sending out a silent message to his brother.

"_Harry. I've found the tourists, but I don't know where I am and the door is guarded by something dark. It feels like a dimensional rift. I think we're in the parts of the house that were built by the ghosts. You need to find Dean and get here fast."_

--- --- --- ---

_Harry and Sam_

_Library_

Harry winced and held his head. He wasn't good at receiving messages from his brother because of his Occulmency shields. He tilted his head to the side when he let the drop and nodded along, sending off a silent answer that they would find Dean before they went to find him.

"What was that about?"

Harry didn't even realize that he was in Sam's arms and that they were both sitting on the floor.

"Devin just sent me a message. He's stuck with the tourists. They're in the parts of the house that the spirit's built. He wants us to find Dean before going to find him."

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean.

"Dean…you okay? Don't worry, we've got a map, we'll come get you."

Sam shut his phone and turned to look at Harry.

"He's in the Séance Room; he's trapped with Sarah Winchester."

--- --- --- ---

_Dean_

_Séance Room_

Dean closed his phone before leaning against a wall.

"So his name is Adam Grover?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. He's been keeping me here, and the others. He's the one that kidnapped all of those poor people. He's the one that makes the spirits continue building onto the house. He was peaceful enough until recently. When all those…dark things traveled over this place…he said it was time for him to start working. You can't see it because you're alive, Dean, but you're standing right on top of some very evil symbols that he placed here. I think he may be in league with the devil."

As the door opened, Sarah vanished and Dean looked back at his brother and Harry.

"Where's Devin?"

"In the spirit built parts of the manor. We have to go get him?"

Dean growled.

"Shit!"

--- --- --- ---

_Devin_

_Spirit Hall_

"It's going to be okay everyone. My friends and I will get you out of here."

A small girl was sitting in his lap. She was the first to be taken, and the youngest. She had taken to him for comfort.

"But it won't be. That black smoke will come back. There are thirty two of us now…enough for each of them."

Devin suddenly felt cold.

"Black smoke?"

As if on cue, the black smoke entered the halls. The other people all huddled in the corner and Devin sent the girl to go with them.

"Demons? Suddenly this hunt became a lot more entertaining."

The smoke swirled around Devin and a feral smirk began to grow on his face. Two large black wings pulled themselves out of Devin's back, and he slowly pulled one long feather from his right wing. The feather sifted, it turned silver and hard before its shape changed completely into that of a sword.

"Chose the wrong guy to mess with though. I'll do what my father failed to do…and completely destroy you all."

Devin lunged forward, cutting through the smoke and causing strange lightning to form into three separate figures before those figures were completely obliterated.

"Who's next?"

--- --- --- ---

_Harry, Sam, Dean_

_The Halls_

Harry opened a door that lead to absolutely nothing. There was nothing but thin air and a three story fall to the ground. Harry closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure that he's through that door Harry?"

Harry looked to Sam before nodding. He reached up under his shirt and pulled something down. It was a pure white feather. He placed the feather against the lock on the door and slipped it in. The feather disappeared and the door unlocked with a small pop.

Both Sam and Dean were confused about how the door had unlocked. It had already been unlocked in the first place.

Harry opened the door again, and this time…there was a blurred room on the other side.

A small girl stepped out of the door before moving to the far wall as thirty other people exited the room, all of them looking shaken and frightened.

A few moments later, Devin stepped from the door before it shut and locked itself. There was a small cut above his left eye, and his blood was slowly slipping down his chin, pooling at his neck before being soaked into his shirt.

"You picked quite nicely Dean. There are now thirty two less demons in this world."

--- --- --- ---

_San Jose Cemetery_

Sam poured salt onto the bones of Adam Grover while Dean poured on the gas. Devin pulled out a match book and lit it before dropping it onto the bones.

"You really should never play with fire Grover. You might just end up burning forever in the pits of hell if you do."


End file.
